


Little Blood Moon

by sportarobbiephan



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Bad Parenting, Gen, Middle School, Secrets, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: Misty is your average teenage girl... With a big secret. She's new at school and instantly becomes friends with Timmy. But will he remain her friend once he discovers her secret?
Relationships: Anti-Cosmo & Misty Moonstar, Anti-Cosmo & Timmy Turner, Cosmo Cosma & Wanda Fairywinkle Cosma & Timmy Turner
Kudos: 2





	Little Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> It's weird, you know when you're looking up something for one thing and then it turns into some whole other thing. I had this idea way back on the night of the Sturgeon Moon. I was looking for the oldest character on Once Upon a Time, and then I got on the trail of fairy magic, and gemstones, and then I thought of this. The closest thing this has to do with that is the oldest character is Blue Fairy, and this story contains blue (anti) fairies! [crickets] Well, don't all laugh at once! [that one awkward soccer mom 'Hah!'] Thank you.
> 
> Now… I only own Misty and her mom. This takes place in middle school, so watch out for bullies and strong language.

Misty Moonstar is a normal kid with a normal life. Every morning, her alarm clock wakes her up and starts music for the day. Dancing to whatever comes on, she brushes her teeth, showers, gets dressed, and heads downstairs. Her mom is usually in the living room, so Misty can grab some supplies from the kitchen and sneak back upstairs. Her dad comes out from his hiding post in the closet, and he makes her a quick breakfast. She brushes her teeth again, careful of her two sharp canines. She brushes her long auburn hair as well, down to her dyed black tips. Her dad makes sure she has what she needs in her backpack and sends her to the bus when it pulls down the street.

She's a normal kid with a normal life. Only… her mom is in the living room because she passed out there. Mrs. Moonstar likes to drink a lot, trying to forget that she has a daughter. She has called her daughter a mistake several times. She hadn't meant to get pregnant, and she couldn't afford an abortion. Misty's father isn't in the picture of course. And her dad upstairs is a secret. Technically, he isn't her dad, but she sees it that way. Although he despises affection, he still praises her for good grades among other aspects. She likes to think she inherited her sharp canines from him. But it was a wish to have the fangs. To honor her anti-fairy godparent.

Misty sits at the very back of the school bus, quietly wishing to be at school already. A tattoo of a dragon appears on her arm. It twinkles a bit, and she appears in front of the school. She had still been sitting, so she falls on her rear end, dropping her notebook. She grumbles to herself, but picks herself up and starts walking. She doesn't really know where she's walking… until she walks directly into someone else.

"My apologies." She speaks quietly, with her eyes focused on the ground.

"It's okay…" A brown-haired boy with a pink ball cap and buckteeth scoops up his dropped pink and green books. "Are, are you new?"

"Of sorts…" She shrugs. "I arrived here last week."

"Oh. What grade are you in?"

"Eighth."

"Me too. Wanna go hang out at the gym? No one else will be here for another half hour."

"Okay." She grins and the two walk to the gym.

Once at the gym, both kids head to the locker rooms. Timmy puts his books on the table.

"You think I should ask her over, guys?"

"Go for it, Sport!" Wanda is up for letting him have fun with someone other than Chester and AJ.

Cosmo is busy, so Timmy smiles and runs out. Meanwhile, Misty is in the other locker room. She looks down at her tattoo.

"So, he's nice. Although, I don't know his name."

Her tattoo lets out an exasperated huff. "His name is Timothy Tiberius Turner. He's your age, obviously. Previously I wanted him as my godchild, but I was beaten out of the race. I don't mind though. You're a lot better than he is and you don't like pink."

"But Anti-Wanda is"

"Yes," He cuts her off impatiently. "But she is another matter. If you want to be friends with him, I won't be mad."

"Thank you, Anti-Cozzie!"

"Amethyst." He snaps.

"Sorry, sorry, Anti-Dad."

"That's better. Let's go beat that twerp."

She rolls her eyes and runs out to meet 'Timothy' in the gym. They quit playing around in time to head to separate first classes. They find out they have a third class together (science), plus lunch and final class (sixth, study skills). After study skills class ends, 'Timothy' catches Misty's arm.

"Wanna play video games at my house today?"

"Sure." She nods. "Sounds fun… but I need to go home and check-in first."

"Okay." Poof is a pen and he quickly writes down his address in the purple ink.

"Thanks."

Misty runs the corner and anti-poofs home. Timmy runs after, is shocked that she's gone, and poofs home. Misty looks around her room. It's filled with dark colors, and she has candlelights rather than overhead lights, though she also has a dark blue-lighted lamp in the corner. Her tattoo separates.

"He's not a twerp, Anti-Dad."

"Well, he's definitely not too bright"

"You should like that!" She cuts him off with a grin. "C-Can I make my fangs longer now?"

"You mean visible enough to show Timothy you've got fangs?" He smirks.

Misty blushes heavily. "Well… I think he might have a godparent too!"

Anti-Cosmo's eyes widen. "Do you now?"

"Yeah. His pink book had eyes and I think he wrote down his address without moving his hand. Pink and purple. But, he's not Cupid and Juandissimo's godkid. They'd get rid of his buckteeth."

Anti-Cosmo starts laughing. "What do you say we pop in uninvited then?"

"Yeah." She laughs evilly. "But you gotta be my tattoo again in case I'm wrong."

He smiles affectionately. He transforms into a small black bat and becomes flat against his godchild's raised skin. The tattoo twinkles and they appear in Timmy's room. He doesn't notice her, talking to three floating people about staying out of sight.

"Don't worry, Sport." Wanda smiles, turning into a lamp.

"Yeah!" Cosmo turns into a video game controller. "We'll play along with you!"

"Poof, poof!" The young boy exclaims, turning into another controller.

"That was awesome!" Misty finally calls out.

Timmy and his godparents tense up. They hadn't noticed her come in. The godparents know it's too late but they quickly zap into goldfish.

"Oh, hey, Misty. You're here, early." He learned her name in a class where they were talking and not paying attention.

"Hey, Timmy. I got one too."

"One, what?"

"An animatronics fairy-like character for the video game."

He stares back blankly.

"The pink, green and purple ones? The animatronics situation allows them to conform into whatever naturally lies beyond them. Did you get yours from the Internet? Can I meet them?"

While Timmy is still trying to comprehend Misty's big words, Wanda poofs back to her regular fairy self. "Right, video game characters in the real world. That's what we are. I'm Wanda. The green one is my husband Cosmo and the purple one is our son Poof."

"Pleasure to meet you all." She responds politely.

"Ooh, cool tattoo!" Cosmo finally speaks.

As he nears the tattoo, its eyes open and a fanged smile appears. He leaps back in shock, letting out a scream.

"Cosmo, it's just a tattoo. What's wrong?"

"Fangs! Big eyes!"

"Oh, yeah!" Misty whispers under her breath. "Anti-Dad, I wish I could do the Crocker spasm. Without injuring myself."

The tattoo twinkles and Misty smirks at Timmy. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had FAIRY! GOD! PARENTS!"

He rubs a hand behind his neck awkwardly. "Wow, you do that really well. Is your last name Crocker?"

She giggles. "Nope, it's Moonstar. But I had Crocker for second-class math. He's a strange one, most definitely. He said I must have them because of how good I did in geometry."

"You did geometry?"

"My uncle was a math genius." She lies expertly. Under her breath she adds, "Okay, take away the spasm; I'm gonna grow my fangs."

Sure enough, the tattoo twinkles, and the fangs become barely visible, creeping below her upper lip. Cosmo notices, though.

"She has fangs like her tattoo!"

She blushes scarlet, and Wanda reprimands him. "That's not nice. Dear, do you actually have fangs?"

She nods slowly. "I was born with my teeth being too sharp."

While the fairies are a little worried, a huge smile breaks over Timmy's face. "Cool!"

"Hey, can I sleep over here tonight?"

"Yeah! Cosmo, Wanda, can Misty sleep over here tonight?"

"Of course, Sport."

"Uh-huh," Cosmo replies tentatively.

"I wish for Timmy to have a distraction downstairs so his godparents can stay up here." She whispers.

The tattoo twinkles and suddenly the front door is riddled with loud knocks and doorbells. The thirteen-year-old sighs.

"I'll be back."

"So, Misty. That's a cute name." Wanda fills the void. "Is it short for anything?"

"Amethyst."

She nods. "That's nice. Are you into any sports?"

Misty thinks for a moment. "Archery. I'm _really_ good with bows and arrows." She pulls her headphones from her pocket. "Mind if I listen to music while he's out?"

"That's fine, Sweetheart."

Misty nods and starts her music. It vibrates through her body, kicking her anti-dad into overdrive and he struggles to hold onto her arm. Her favorite Wheatus song builds up as she dances around the room. When it gets just before the chorus, Misty is jumping up and down on Timmy's bed. When she jumps off, she develops a slightly lower tone of voice as she rocks out to the song.

_"Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag, Baby!_

_Yeah! I'm just a teenage dirtbag, Baby!_

_Listen to Iron Maiden, Baby, with me!_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh!"_

Her eyes close, not really taking in the shock from the godparents. She continues to dance the song, now dancing to the story of the song. Her anti-dad struggles not to wave his wand and make the dream a reality. It's his favorite. When it gets back to the chorus, Misty slides through the room on her knees and picks up her grunge voice again.

_"Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag, Baby!_

_Yeah! I'm just a teenage dirtbag, Baby!_

_Listen to Iron Maiden, Baby, with me!_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh!_

_Oh, yeah!_

_Dirtba-a-a-g!_

_No, she doesn't know what she's missing!_

_Oh, yeah!_

_Dirtba-a-a-g!_

_No, she doesn't know what she's missing!"_

She quiets down again, now looking like she might cry. Suddenly, in the most feminine voice ever, she sweetly sings the next bit.

_"I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden, Baby_

_Come with me Friday, don't say maybe_

_I'm just a teenage dirtbag, Baby_

_Like you_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh!"_

_The music builds up again, and she climbs back onto Timmy's bed, rocking out._

_"Oh, yeah!_

_Dirtba-a-a-g!_

_No, she doesn't know what she's missing!_

_Oh, yeah!_

_Dirtba-a-a-g!_

_No, she doesn't know what she's mi-i-ss-i-i-ing!_

_Yeah!"_

Misty finishes with an epic air guitar solo. She flops onto the bed with a big smile on her face. Cosmo looks like a little puppy – not literally.

"That was so cool! Can you do that last part again? Where you get real girly but then you rock out? Please?"

She looks down at her tattoo, which winks at her a little evilly. She knows what he wants to do. Misty looks back to Cosmo and nods.

"Sure. Let me get it to that part again."

"Yippee!"

Wanda smiles and Poof bounces with excitement. Once she finds her spot, she brushes her hair in place with her hands and prepares herself. She sways from side to side.

_"I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden, Baby_

_Come with me Friday, don't say maybe_

_I'm just a teenage dirtbag, Baby_

_Like you"_

_Here, she starts running for the bed, building a crescendo. She messes her hair and her voice takes on the grungier tone._

_"Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh!_

_Oh, yeah!_

_Dirtba-a-a-g!_

_No, she doesn't know what she's missing!_

_Oh, yeah!"_

Her tattoo separates from her and the bat magically produces a miniature electric guitar to go along with the music, that is now out of her headphones and open for the room to listen. Cosmo magically turns into a hippie, not noticing the bat for the time being. She continues to rock out the final lines.

_"Dirtba-a-a-g!_

_No, she doesn't know what she's mi-i-ss-i-i-ing!_

_Yeah!"_

Cosmo and Poof cheer; and then Wanda notices the floating bat holding a miniature guitar. Her attention turns to Misty's tattoo-less arm and gets worried.

"Something wrong, Wanda?" Misty asks with a toothy-fanged smile.

"Uh, your, uh, tattoo?"

"Oh." She turns to the floating bat. "Yeah, sometimes he likes to come off my arm. Y'know? When we're not in public."

"So, he's an 'animatronics fairy-like character for the video game', only a bat-version you got from the Internet?"

"Yup."

She grins again, watching as the others become more relaxed. Of course, this doesn't last too long. After the bat tosses the guitar away, and it vanishes in a dark cloud. The bat then glides through the air of Timmy's room, he cackles a little. Finally, he speaks in his widely familiar British accented voice.

"At least, that's what we'll tell Jorgen."

He holds up an anti-wand and poofs himself to regular form. He flies around and takes a seat on Timmy's bed, beside Misty.

"Anti-Me!" Cosmo shrieks.

Poof bobs nonchalantly, and Wanda scowls.

"Why are _you_ here, Anti-Cosmo? And why are you bothering this girl?"

"He's my anti-dad." Misty smiles.

Wanda drops her wand and Anti-Cosmo scoops it up. Wanda is obviously about to say something, but Anti-Cosmo hands it back to her easily.

"Why are you here?" She snaps.

"Timothy invited Amethyst. As her magical father figure, I'm obligated to keep her safe."

"And she's safe? With you?" Wanda scoffs.

The fairy godmother steps in. She raises a wand and grabs hold of Misty's arm. She is shocked and a bit afraid when she sees their reactions. Anti-Cosmo and Misty have their fangs lowered to Wanda's arm, and Anti-Cosmo has sharpened claws that look as though he might rip her apart if she takes away his goddaughter. Wanda lowers her wand and lets go. Their fangs retreat and Anti-Cosmo lowers his other hand.

"Very civilized of you, Wanda."

"Why do you care about her?"

"Because she _needs_ me."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry. I couldn't resist Teenage Dirtbag. It's just a really great song. I love reviews!


End file.
